A clutch device is known from German Patent Application No. 10 2008 031 953. The clutch device has two torque transfer devices as frictionally engaged partial clutches, each of the torque transfer devices having a pressure plate that is non-rotatingly connected to a housing component, a pressing plate that is movable non-rotatingly and in an axial direction with respect to the pressure plate, and a clutch plate that is frictionally clampable between the pressure plate and the pressing plate. In addition, the clutch device has a wear adjustment device for each of the torque transfer devices. Each of the wear adjustment devices has a ramp ring that is rotatable in a circumferential direction by means of a plurality of wound coil springs to sense and compensate for wear-induced axial play between the housing component and the pressing plate. Each of the coil springs is mounted, on the one hand, on the ramp ring side and, on the other hand, on the housing component side, while the possibility exists that the coil spring will be separated from the ramp ring in the event of a brief blocking or jamming of the coil spring, or in the event of rotational speed fluctuations when the clutch device is operated.